<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catfish rules and hookup etiquette by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677790">catfish rules and hookup etiquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Briefly mentioned) - Freeform, Ahegao, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Catfish - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Crack, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Facial, Finger Sucking, Grindr, M/M, Mild Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Tinder, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, brought to you by: your local johnten anon, dating app, johnten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> you’re such a catfish bro, it’s so obvious those abs are photoshopped to death </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong> there’s nothing that gets my dick wetter than being called bro, don’t stop baby </strong> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em> fuck you </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please do not use fan fiction as a basis for real life sex.<br/>this is entirely fiction, and in no way represents the truth.</p><p>this is stupidity with an attempt at humour, some explicit smut and some plot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When ten stumbled out of his room at 3pm (because yes that is a valid time to wake up screw you hendery) it was a saturday. Lucas was buttoning up his black shirt, freshley showered and drowned in cologne, dark locks swept back from his handsome face. if ten didn’t know lucas and saw him in a club he'd be climbing him in minutes, but ten did known lucas, which consequently meant he did not want to climb that. "heading out?" he asked, grabbing a glass of water as to relieve the growing dryness in his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"you know it babe" lucas grinned, shoving his arms through his favourite leather jacket. ten rolled his eyes. "you should come with us ten, you've been holed up for, like, decades." ten pressed his lips into a thin line in response, eyes were slack and unimpressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"whose 'us'?" ten asked. he had been holed up lately, honestly, but he'd never admit lucas was right to his face. everything lately had felt like too much effort, so he'd chosen to flip between lazing in the warm sheets of his bed or exhausting himself on the hard floor of the studio. no in-between. ten doesn't do things in halfs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"me, hendery, yangyang and xiaojun" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"ah, the youths of our gaggle. pass." ten declined, already tuning the taller out to rifle through the cupboards. cookies for a late lunch sounded good right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"but ten, hottest ge of mine, oh tiny body filled with anger and distaste, to put it simply you need a good fucking."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten sputtered in response, flinching and banging his head in the process on the cupboard door. "fuck" he groaned, planting his forehead on the counter to mourn the pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"as i was saying, you've had so much tension in your body lately. you gotta breath soemtimes, let the air flow in, feel it enter your body and then leave. create that connection, you know?" he preached, making wild gesticulations at tens still hunched form. "but, you're a slut and i doubt you have any patience in that tiny body of yours, so i've diagnosed you need to have the air fucked out of you."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten stared at the counter, focused on the stain that just wouldnt leave no matter how hard he scrubbed, and contemplated all the life choices he'd made that led to this situaiton, wondering where it all went wrong. meeting his friends. thats where. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">with a sigh the elder turned around, meeting lucas' disturbingly sincere and serious eyes imploring at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"lucas. there is so much i want to address in those sentences, but i don’t care enough right now. just go to your club and seduce some poor soul"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">lucas frowned, large puppy eyes appearing, tugging at ten's heart. goddamn lucas. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"im sorry ten, i didnt mean to push you, i just want you to feel better." ten smiled warmly at him, a softer exhale pushing past his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"i know xuxi, im sorry, i know i've been a little dificult lately. but i realy dont feel like clubbing right now, so you just go have fun okay baby?" halfway through ten had made his way over to the younger, reaching up to thread a soft hand through the side of lucas' hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"alright hyung, but consider my words!" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">and with that, he was out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">honestly, he was right. it had been a while and thinking about it ten did feel a little lonely, craved the touch and heat of another, the intimacy, and to put it frankly, a cock up his ass. sue him, maybe lucas was right, he could be a bit of a slut sometimes, but once again, he was never going to admit lucas is right.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten just shook his head, dismissing it, taking </span>
  <span class="s1">a cookie and walking back to bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten only remembered then that lucas didn't even live here.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">back in his room, ten forwent getting into bed to take a shower, and one thing led to another and now he was standing in front of the mirror, light makeup on and shirt three buttons undone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">well fuck. he thought. guess my subconscious really wants to get laid huh.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the thai realised despite wanting a good fuck, his body still didn’t want to entertain the idea of going to a club, buying drinks and having to flirt his ass off. hence, the current situation of thumbing through the dusty app on his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he swiped through a handful of accounts, facial hair was generally a personal distaste, some look like asshole personified and others just weren’t a choice for one reason or another.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten kept swiping, until he came across ‘younghoeitup’ (ten would never admit the name made him snort a little)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the picture showcased what ten might possibly believe to be some of the most defined abs he ever had the pleasure of seeing. he would have wanted to trace the dips with his tongue ten times over, if it weren’t so obvious they were photoshopped beyond belief. the picture didn’t even include the guys face, cut off just above his nipples. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten scoffed, moving to the chat in a moment of irrational irritation and anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>could you be anymore obvious? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>sorry, what?</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>you’re such a catfish bro, it’s so obvious those abs are photoshopped to death</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>there’s nothing that gets my dick wetter than being called bro, don’t stop baby</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>fuck you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>btw no they aren’t photoshopped, i just know what a gym is. </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>and do tell, why is your face cropped out?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>let’s just say there’s a handful of people that i dont want to know i’m on here.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>sound sus b r o </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>oh baby, please, call me bro more, i’m so hard for you rn </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten laughed in spite of himself, enjoying their banter. ten may have jumped to conclusions here, he’s an an impulsive guy sometimes what can he say.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>send face pic? but with like, some weird (not sexual) thing. or a weird pose idk. send one with you and..a penguin.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>wtf. can’t believe i’ve doing this for you. feel special tenoutoften</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">a couple seconds later the guy sent a selfie, his shirtless figure and handsome face wrapped around a giant plushie penguin, kissing its beak. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">okay, maybe ten could admit that was kind of cute. and he was wrong. and he was totally fucking hot and wouldn’t mind having his guts rearranged by him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>i can’t believe you actually had a penguin, i just said some stupid shit. but alright, i believe you. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>didn’t know you had a penguin kink tho.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>we’re open to threesomes if you wanna join?</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">later, ten was pacing the living room waiting for this guy. catfish guy. oh fuck. catfish. i’m gonna get fucking murdered ten mentally screamed, staring at the wall. this is it. i die here, in my own living room (not too bad but ten was hoping for something a bit more badass) pent up and sexually frustrated. not a good image to leave on. probably accurate, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">a knock startled him out of his spiral, and ten had to push the jitters that surged back down. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">opening the door, ten was met with the </span>
  <span class="s1">actual, (so not catfish, good to know, but still potential murderer) good looking motherfucker. the guy barked a laugh, and answered with a teasing smile</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“motherfucker sounds about right’</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten slapped a hand over his mouth. “oh god i cant believe i just called what will probably be the best dick of my life a motherfucker” he sighed before a look of horror crossed his features. “i really need to listen to my friends when they tell me to stop speaking my mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hot guy laughed again, and wow, his face is so cute and squishy and soft but so fucking hot at the same time. not to mention the shirt, sticking to the plane of his abs and bulge of biceps, nor his tight jeans wrapped around strong thighs. ten gulped. dragging his eyes back up to his plush mouth and soft dark eyes, cheekbones, soft hair, and his smile, god his smile. a voice in the back of his head, sounding a little too much like the troublesome three, whispered ‘whipped’. fuck off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten decided it was about time that he turned on some of his own seduction, he wasn’t going to be the only one drooling here, that’s not how ten worked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he stepped closer, invading the taller’s (god that’s hot) space and laid a gentle hand on the hard plane of his chest, dragging it down slowly to rest on the buckle sitting just above his groin, playfully tugging it. ten’s other hand came to rest on his shoulder, gently kneading the tough muscle there, all the while biting his bottom lip and gazing up at the other through his lashes. “this okay?” he whispered</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">pleasure and pride shot through ten’s body as the other visibly gulped and the area under ten’s lower hand twitched ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">before ten could revel in the satisfaction of his power anymore, his back was being pressed firmly into the now closed front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“fuck yes it is.” was the response, any answer quickly being swallowed by a hot wet open mouthed kiss that filled the room with wet pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“wa-wait” ten panted, tugging at dark locks as they began to impatiently trail down his neck. “name? mines ten”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“johnny” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten had no chance to reply as -johnny- wrapped a large hand around ten’s right thigh and hoisted it up onto his own hip, ten responding in kind and wrapping it firmly around his trim waist, squeezing. johnny immediately began grinding down, ten meeting every thrust as he grappled onto the taller’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“fuck, johnny” ten moaned, throwing his head back, chasing the delicious friction. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“ten, you’re so fucking sexy it should be illegal.” johnny muttered groaning dirtily into the smaller’s ear. “when i saw your picture all i could think about was how pretty you’d look with my cum on your face, how good you’d feel on my cock.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten keened in response, canting his hips for more, more, fingers tugging harshly at johnny’s hair. “wa-, want so bad” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">from there it was all a blur. ten tugged the guy to his bedroom, stumbling a couple times as their hands never left eachothers bodies. johnny’s mouth was hot on his skin and ten just let himself go. somewhere along the walk they’d lost their shirts so ten took the opportunity to rake his nails down those abs, watching with glee as they contracted under his touch. he felt drunk under the guys touch, his hands, his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the tension, the emptiness slowly left him, replaced by this new fire and warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“let me ride you” ten whispered against the seam of johnny’s lips. “watch me fill myself with your cock till you’re a mess”. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">johnny moaned loud enough for the neighbours two floors down to hear, muttering a “what are you doing to me” before flipping them on the bed, allowing ten to straddle his waist. johnny placed his hands on the curve of ten’s tiny waist, marvelling at the way they wrapped around him, fingers almost touching, and his hips kicked up with a groan. ten, surprised,fell forwards a little before grinding back into the pressure, circling his hips on johnny’s clothed cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“fuck fuck fuck” johnny chanted, eyes rolled back in pleasure as ten’s ass ground on his cock. when their eyes met ten smirked, bringing the older’s hand to his mouth and slipping two fingers in. johnny hesitantly began to thrust them, encouraged by ten’s small whimper. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“c’mon, fuck me johnny” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">it was a little awkward at first, but they fell into a rhythm soon after. ten thanked all the gods that his dancing ensured the thigh workout wasn’t too bad as he slammed down repeatedly on johnny’s cock, relishing the feeling of it so deep inside. johnny was thrusting up to meet every down, hands clasped tightly on ten’s hips. their moans groans and whimpers bounced of the walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“feel so good, ten, so tight for me” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten keened in response, working faster to reach the high coming closer, “you fill me up so good johnny, so big” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">johnny shifted slightly under him, reaching up a hand to press against the slight bulge in ten’s stomach, watch with sick fascination as his cock moved in and out. “that’s so hot” he choked out, hips stuttering. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the younger could only laugh breathily, panting “i’m close johnny, want- want you to come inside of me” and evoking a moan from underneath. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">johnny began to thrust up into ten with renewed vigour, chasing that tight feeling in his gut, coiling hot and tight as the heat wrapped around him became overwhelmingly good. johnny started to pump ten’s own flushed red cock in time with his thrusts, bringing them both to the brink. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten came with a silent moan, mouth dropped open around the pleasure that seared through his body. the combined sight of ten’s orgasm and the consequent tightening around his cock pulled johnny’s own orgasm fast. heat and pleasure ripped through him as he emptied his come inside ten, continuing to grind up and ride though it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">they sat there, panting into eachothers mouths and lazily kissing, ten still firmly sat on johnny’s cock. soon enough ten began to grind his hips again, johnny whimpering at the sensation. “insatiable” johnny teased, but his only response was ten’s increasing moans as he started to bounce lightly. gulping, johnny rolled them over, ignoring ten’s whine in favour of slipping back into ten’s heat with a groan, beginning to fuck him in earnest. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">when ten woke up it was to a loud bang from the living room. what the fuck? when ten heard several more disconcerting sounds, each increasing in volume, he threw on a shirt before running into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“hendery i swear to god if whatever you’re doing could get us evicted i will personally shove a grater up your ass” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">what ten was not expecting to see was hendery and a random tall (hot) guy, sprawled on the floor, some ps4 game paused on the tv and food, bowls, and is that a dildo? lying scattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">wait, tall (hot) guy? since when did hendery have a boyf-. suddenly ten could feel the intense burn in his ass and thighs alight his body in pain and the memories of last night came to mind. treacherously he felt his dick twitch. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">an awkward silence fell over them before ten sighed, waving a hand in hendery’s direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“clean this shit up hendery” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">as the youngest got to work, ten gave an awkward smile to johnny as there eyes met before staring a hole into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“so, uh” ten coughed. “last night was good- uhm..bye?” ten winced at his own bluntness, he just wasn’t looking for a boyfriend right now and honestly didn’t really understand why johnny was even here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">johnny just laughed. “where’s all that confidence gone” he joked, but ten could see it was all in kind. ten laughed a little in response, glad to see johnny wasn’t taking ten’s failure at human communication personally, and watched as he tied his laces and opened the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“thanks for the tenoutoften time, ten” he winked before closing the door with a click.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ten scrunched his nose, refusing to admit he found that anything but annoying (endearing) and cocky (funny)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second chapter up~<br/>i’ve realised this is all just glorified crack + smut right now..well </p><p>maybe next fic i will make will be serious plot and angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if ten were to be completely honest, he hadn’t stopped thinking about that night a couple weeks ago. what was possibly the best sex he’s ever had sent his mind to shambles. ten needed more fingers than he had available to count the amount of times he’s laid in bed, three fingers up his ass and fantasising about johnny. truly, this was a pathetic new low. but ten was as pathetic as he was stubborn and he’d deleted the app as soon as johnny had left and would rather rip his own guts out before re-downloading it and contacting that giant. </p><p>It was a simple boring wednesday when ten got back from class to the view of hendery (normal) lucas (slightly less normal but still normal) xiaojun (not normal but not irregular) and johnny (what the fuck? definitely not normal, far from the realm of normal). They were scattered on the sofa, chairs and floor, some anime playing on the screen where two guys were having some intense stare off. An avid debate seemed to be taking place between the four of them. </p><p>“nope, you cannot deny the sexual tension between them”</p><p>“it’s not denial if it was never there in the first place, you’re delusional”</p><p>“you guys are focusing on the wrong issue here, we all got queer baited” </p><p>“exactly, i mean he literally lusts after boobs 24/7” </p><p>“i’m feeling some bisexual erasure here when you’ve got one sitting  here. it’s me. i am him.” </p><p>“johnny, you might as well walk around with a sign that says ‘i’m a raging bisexual with a big dick’, we all knew”</p><p>the other three all nodded in agreement. right well, time for ten to step in from where he was frozen halfway through taking his shoes off. </p><p>“hey guys” </p><p>johnny whipped his head around to which ten avoided eye contact, choosing to focus instead on the tv. </p><p>“anime? kuroko no basket right?” </p><p>hendery nodded.</p><p>“well i think that guy definitely bats for all sides, a hole is a hole kind of mind, and honestly all six have sexual tension between them”</p><p>the replies were varied from a scarred look and a mutter of ‘i hate you’ to a firm look of amazement as if ten had just answered all the questions in the universe and elevated to god status. ten wouldn’t admit it but his entire focus concentrated on the way johnny was laughing and the cute way his whole face scrunched up like dough.</p><p>“well, i was gonna cook up a quick meal since i’m starving. you guys want?” </p><p>the cantonese line cheered before going back to the screen. ten raised a delicate eyebrow at johnny, awaiting his answer. “johnny?” the taller looked  surprised at being called out by name, but quickly confirmed with a large grin “that would be nice, ten” </p><p>ten blinked, startled by the sheer light radiating from his smile, before returning a small smile and heading off to the kitchen. </p><p>“i hope you guys like spicy!” he called back. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>after calling the boys to grab their plates, ten sat in the kitchen alone, scrolling through his phone mindlessly whilst shovelling food into his mouth. </p><p>“alright guys i’m going to bed now” he hollered after rinsing the plate off in the sink, “and for the love of god when you’re finished, please rinse the plates off quickly in the sink” </p><p>the thai walked through the living room towards his bedroom, ignoring the way johnny was staring at him with those dark eyes.</p><p>after brushing his teeth, going through his skin care and changing into some comfier night clothes ten exited the bathroom and walked straight into the brick wall named johnny. ten tried not to let his thoughts wonder to how hard his chest was. </p><p>“hey, ten” </p><p>ten blinked up at him, eyeing the grin on his face suspiciously. </p><p>“johnny” </p><p>a silence in which ten spent trying desperately to not bite at the others plump lips surrounded them for a minute.</p><p>“so..i’m gonna go to bed now” </p><p>but he made no effort to move, too scared to walk forwards and risk johnny not moving lest he can’t hold himself back when he feels the touch of his skin. </p><p>“they started talking in cantonese ten” johnny pouted, leaning down closer into ten’s space. “they’re leaving me out” he whined. </p><p>“so what” ten rolled his eyes, no way he found that endearing. “you came to me for..?” </p><p>“c’mon ten, we both had fun last time, and i’ll be the first to say i cant stop thinking about you. what about a repeat?” </p><p>a flash of heat shot through ten in response, but the overthinking part of his brain was quick to quell it with anxiety “listen..johnny..i’m- im not really looking for a boyfriend right now-“</p><p>“whoa,” johnny moved back, hands waving dismissively “where did i say anything about a boyfriend” </p><p>“well..you did say you can’t stop thinking about me” ten dutifully chose to ignore he’d been doing the exact same, johnny didn’t know that.</p><p>“i can’t think about how sexy you are? how good you looked sat on my cock? how pretty your lips and delicious your moans are?” </p><p>the tall brunette stepped closer, teasing a hand along the waistband of ten’s joggers, palming over the growing hardness. ten gasped into the space between their lips, reaching up to cling onto johnny’s neck. </p><p>“fuck” ten rasped, bucking into the warmth of his hand. </p><p>johnny chuckled against his lips and fuck that was really hotter than should be legal. ten felt his back hit the hallway wall as johnny increased the pressure and pace. with his other hand the older trailed over ten’s hip before reaching behind to firmly squeeze the plump flesh of his ass, drawing another moan. </p><p>ten couldnt stop himself from biting at the skin in front of him, tanned and unmarked. it drew a sharp moan from johnny who squeezed ten’s cock tighter in response. </p><p>“baby really likes marking me up, hmm” he teased. ten laughed lightly, breathless, and tugged at the others locks, leaning forwards to graze his teeth against johnny’s pouted lower lip. “oh baby, you don’t know what i’m capable of” it jolted a small whimper from the taller that had ten smirking. johnny spread ten’s legs brusquely with his own thigh shoved in between and set a maddening pace, grinding into ten’s thigh whilst tugging ten towards the pressure with bruising hands on his hips. ten gasped, now feeling the heat of johnny’s own hardness pressed against him. </p><p>minutes went by as they passed moans and groans between the small space between them, desperate and horny. </p><p>johnny began to trail a hand around ten’s ass, slipping under the lose waistband of his joggers. ten shivered against johnny, hips still riding the others thigh with fluid movements. the  older trailed a finger down and round ten’s hole, teasing the tight skin surrounding it. he pressed against the entrance a couple times, revelling the way ten whimpered in response. </p><p>“johnny” ten pleaded, pushing his ass back into the pleasure. ten groaned when there was no response. “please” johnny made a face, pretending to contemplate the idea “but what do i get in return, ten?” he punctuated the name with hard thrust. “johnny” ten growled, tugging roughly at the others hair. “ah-ah, ten, that’s not nice” ten rolled his eyes. “if you finger me till i’m seeing stars i’ll blow you till you can’t remember your mother’s name” </p><p>johnny looked into ten’s eyes in surprise, lips parted and eyes darkening even more with lust. unfortunately for ten his movements had stopped</p><p>“i swear to god if you don’t finger me right now-“ ten cut off with a choked gasp as the digit entered him dry, the slight burn of it making his eyes flutter in pleasure. johnny laughed, but it was breathy and catching on the strings of his arousal, “such a slut for me, for anything in your hole as long as it fills you” </p><p>johnny continued to milk ten’s prostate with his finger for minutes, drawing whines, whimpers and a slur of incoherent “fucks”. ten’s hips were still working viciously against johnny’s own to chase the additional pressure against his cock. his head was thrown back against the wall, hair splayed out and eyes closed, in a state of pure pleasure. </p><p>“i’m- im gonna come” he gasped, hands gripping onto the tallers shoulders, </p><p>“then come for me, pretty” </p><p>ten stiffened against the wall as his orgasm washed over him, mouth opened around a silent moan. johnny slowly worked his finger out and gently stimulated ten’s still clothed cock through his orgasm. </p><p>after some seconds ten came down from his high and opened his eyes to the sight of johnny palming himself. ten quickly shoved him against the wall and pressed his hands into the older’s hips. with a smirk he slithered down his body to mouth at the fabric around his cock, enjoying the way johnny’s hips kicked up.</p><p>ten worked johnny’s trousers and boxers down till his cock sprang free, hard and heavy against his abs. ten licked his lips and sighed “been wanting to feel your cock in my mouth” </p><p>johnny raises an eyebrow down at ten, face quirked into a smug smirk “yeah?” </p><p>ten rolled his eyes in response, quickly taking johnny’s cock in his mouth and successfully producing a choked moan. </p><p>“holy fuck, ten” he gasped</p><p>ten was relentless, giving johnny no time to breathe as he began to bob on his cock, a skilled hand working the base. he picked up the pace to a steady rhythm, amused by johnny’s attempts at keeping his hips still. the smaller swirled a tongue around the tip before resting the cock flat against his tongue and opening his mouth, looking directly into johnny’s hazed eyes. drool was starting to collect and drop from the corner of his lips, making everything wetter and stickier.</p><p>johnny couldn’t take his eyes off ten, moaning and cursing at the sight before him “you’re so hot ten, fuck, look so sexy for me, swallowing my dick so well” </p><p>satisfied with the praise ten slowly sank back down his cock, not stopping until his nose was pressed against his pelvis. </p><p>“fuck, fuck, fuck” johnny whimpered, hand coming to rest in ten’s blonde hair. “of course you can deep throat, sex demon”</p><p>johnny couldn’t help but rock his hips into the tight wet heat of ten’s throat, and when no resistance was met by ten, he began to thrust. his pace increased until he was fucking ten’s throat, chasing the hot feeling of release. ten tried to relax his throat and give johnny maximum pleasure.</p><p>“feel so good around me, choking on my cock” johnny muttered absently, seemingly lost in a world of pleasure. the thrusts only increased in pressure and they became erratic as johnny neared. </p><p>ten felt an idea spark in his head and stopped johnny’s hips with his arm, pressing them into the wall. johnny whined loudly, looking at ten in annoyance. </p><p>“i was so close!”</p><p>ten smiled in amusement, shaking his head. </p><p>“you seem like a weeb” an offended look began to cross johnnys face “don’t you want to come on my face whilst i do ahegao?” ten smirked slyly, winking up at johnny’s now disbelieving face. </p><p>“w-what” he stuttered in response but there was no hiding the lust and desire heavy in his gaze.</p><p>“what?” ten replied innocently. “don’t want to cover my face in your come? watch as i moan for it?” </p><p>“please” johnny choked out, “you’re straight from my wet dreams”</p><p>ten smiled, pure and completely wrong for the situation, urging johnny to continue. </p><p>the latter wrapped a hand around his dick, flushed angry red, and began working it up and down at a fast pace. he was already on edge and knew it wouldn’t take more than a handful of strokes. </p><p>ten eyed the actions with hunger before sticking his tongue out and slightly crossing his lidded eyes, staring right up at johnny through his lashes. </p><p>“ten- ten-“ johnny chanted, hand now working vigorously across the head of his cock before his release came, shooting ropes of come onto ten’s face who kneeled there and took it. johnny continued to stroke his cock afterwards, groaning “you look so good with my come on your face”. the over sensitivity started to kick in as ten scooped up some of the come dripping off him and shoved it into his mouth, pushing it around and opening his mouth for johnny to see. the taller couldn’t stop working the hand around his own cock, the sight too hot to stop, “fuck” he drew out, slumping against the wall. when ten merely smiled and swallowed the come, johnny felt his dick give a small twitch in a futile attempt to get hard again. </p><p>“you must be a sex demon” he muttered.</p><p>ten laughed, standing up and only then noticing the uncomfortable feeling of dried come in his boxers. </p><p>“fuck i haven’t come in my pants since 16” he chuckled. johnny gave a weak laugh in response, still hazed with post orgasmic pleasure. </p><p>suddenly there was a shout from the living room </p><p>“you kinky shits! didn’t know you were so into anime!” </p><p>“shut the fuck up hendery, you get off on hentai”</p><p>“why are you all ignoring the fact they practically just had sex next to us! we didn’t consent to your exhibitionist kink ten!”</p><p>ten stopped, frozen, before remembering they never made it out of the hall. he made eye contact with an equally shocked johnny before they both burst out laughing, rolling to the floor. </p><p>“oh my god-“ ten spoke between laughs “im so sorry guys, we didn’t mean to” </p><p>“but hey, you gotta admit, me and ten sound sexy! we basically gave you free porn!” johnny teased </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“ i cannot fucking believe you ten”</p><p>it was later, after everyone else had left and it was only the two roommates left. a pizza sat on the table in front of them as they watched some korean drama.</p><p>ten shrugged, “we both know i’ve done a lot worse” </p><p>hendery threw a pillow at ten “i don’t care about anything other than the fact there’s fucking come stains in our hallway ten! stains! you see what you’ve done to our classy image” </p><p>ten raised an eyebrow at the younger, seeing nothing but seriousness on his face.</p><p>“hendery..when were we ever classy” </p><p>the other replied with an aghast look on his face, exclaiming “we were never classy but we looked classy on the outside! we literally have a glass coffee table ten! classy! but now, as soon as someone wants to go to the bathroom they’ll see come stains on the floor” </p><p>ten groaned “hendery, whose coming over that doesn’t already know we’re the least classy bitches in existence! we have no other friends” </p><p>hendery scoffed in response. “you never fucking know ten, you never fucking know”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! </p><p>thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ten’s texts are in italics, Johnny’s in bold</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ten hadn’t seen johnny much in the three weeks that preceded what has now been dubbed ‘the incident’</p><p>the taller had been spotted a couple times in the living room with a varying plethora of ten’s friendship group but ten had opted to dutifully ignore his presence other than obligatory smiles and greetings. </p><p>hendery had recently taken up drumming lessons and ten savours the last few weeks he has of peace in the apartment as hendery racks up enough money for a drum set selling feet pictures. together him, yangyang and xiaojun are planning on making a band. ten mourns the day it comes to fruition and he’s forced to fake excitement, but for now that means ten has the apartment to himself as his roommate was off selling his soul to rock music at xiaojuns place.</p><p>But today ten actually has a date. yes. ten chittaphon leechaiyapornkul, forever running away from commitment, has a date. it’s some new guy from work (who he’d forgotten the name of) who’d been bothering ten about a date for a week now until the thai finally gave in before he kicked him in the balls. </p><p>he hadn’t told anyone about the date, it’s not like this guy was about to be any kind of even mildly permanent fixture in his life. </p><p>ten went to the bathroom to apply some light makeup, a little eyeliner and eyebrow pencil. this guy may not be worth his time but ten lived to show everyone how pretty he was 24/7, no exceptions (except the gang, the gang was exception). he walked out of the house dressed in light wash jeans, a white shirt tucked in and some glasses. </p><p>the cafe was a ten minute walk away from the apartment, a cute little thing that sold the best paninis. as ten stepped outside the lukewarm air of the end of spring wrapped around his body, the perfect temperature for a stroll. </p><p>walking down the street ten found his mind wondering to the idea of a boyfriend, something he’d always shied away from, and found himself considering the idea it might be nice. but the commitment and constant presence of one sole person was something he didn’t think he wanted, needed right now. still, he let the thought linger, imagining more dates and lazy weekends waking up. a blurry figure began to take shape, tall and nicely muscled, (ten’s ideal type since his sexual awakening, no surprise there) but soon it’s features began to show, fluffy brown hair..plush pouted lips. the loud blare of a horn harshly interrupted his thoughts and the figure vanished as ten startled, realising he’d reached the road he needed to cross. </p><p>Across the street stood the guy, denim jacket on and black hair slightly curled. Ten had to admit he was good looking, if a little on the shorter sight for ten’s preferences, but that didn’t matter to ten, he wasn’t looking to date either way. </p><p>“hey” ten smiled coyly, biting on his lip as he glanced through his lashes. just because he didn’t want to date, doesn’t mean he can’t get a kick out of making this boy simp for him. the guy raised an eyebrow at the action before smirking in response “hey gorgeous” </p><p> </p><p>inside, sat on the table, ten realised he still didn’t have a clue what this guy’s name was, regardless of the fact they’d worked a couple shifts together. “so what’s your name? sorry, i’m a bit forgetful sometimes” he ended the question with a high pitched superficial giggle, the guy seemed like he’d eat that kind of thing up. </p><p>“oh? well, that’s a problem. how will you know what name to scream?” </p><p>internally, ten scoffed, who does this guy think he is? externally, ten giggled again. playing these boys was too easy. </p><p>“my names jake” he winked. </p><p>over the next hour ten found himself increasingly annoyed by this ‘jake’. Their conversation was boring, this guy had an ego bigger than ten’s, (something that would not work out) he talked about himself too much, (and not random fun tidbits) he bragged about his daddy trust fund, the parties he goes to and even bought up the previous people he’s fucked. he even had the audacity to show ten a picture of the model he claimed to have fucked. ten isn’t the the classiest guy out there, he doesn’t care for any rules or dating etiquette but even he couldn’t stand that. the last straw was when the guy had the nerve to judge ten for ordering a slice of cake and then proceeded to eat half of it himself! apparently, he liked it enough that he went and ordered another for himself. </p><p>“asshole” ten muttered, before smiling politely and stating he was going to the bathroom. </p><p>for unknown reasons ten found himself fiddling with his phone and reaching for johnny’s number. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“hey” </i>
</p><p> <b>“yo”</b></p><p>
  <i>“entertain me” </i>
</p><p> <b>“no” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“but johnnyyy” </i>
</p><p> <b>“no” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“hyungg, pleaseee” </i>
</p><p> <b>“fine 🙄 what do you even need entertaining for” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“haha..maybe i’m on a date..and maybe he’s an asshole” </i>
</p><p>it took johnny a couple seconds to reply</p><p> <b>“what did he do?” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“well the worst thing he did was judge me for getting cake and then eat half of it!!” </i>
</p><p> <b>“who could ever judge someone for eating cake? not me. you’re better off without him tennie” </b> </p><p><i>“i know, i don’t even know why i went on a date in the first place. why should i when i have all my sexual needs fulfilled by you” </i>(ten doesn’t know why that came out of his mouth)</p><p> <b>“🤥 you’re gonna act like you haven’t been avoiding me since the best blowjob of my life™️” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“..we all make mistakes..mayhaps i was being an idiot. i don’t know why i was making it more complicated than it needs to be when we both agreed it’s just casual sex” </i>
</p><p> <b>“beats me tennie, i don’t know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. we’re just here to give eachother a good time, stop thinking about it so much.” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“you’re right. and don’t tell johnny, but he’s the best fuck i’ve ever had”</i>
</p><p> <b>“oh, really? i’m sure he’d be pleased to hear that..” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“you think..?” </i>
</p><p> <b>“mm, something tells me he’d say you’re the best fuck he’s ever had too” </b> </p><p>ten ignored the satisfaction and pride that bubbled inside, typing out a reply </p><p>
  <i>“yeah? well..he’s got a lot more to discover from me”</i>
</p><p> <b>“oh? like what” </b> </p><p>
  <i>“like me, all dressed up nice n pretty for him.“ </i>
</p><p>ten watched as the typing bubble appeared and disappeared a couple of times, chuckling in delight at the thought he’d caught johnny off guard. </p><p> <b>“fuck, ten, you’d do that for me?” </b> </p><p><i>“my favourite outfit is a white and blue skirt with thigh high socks” </i> </p><p> <b>“mm, id bend you over the bed, put up a mirror just to fuck you in front of it, make you watch yourself as i wreck you.” </b> </p><p>ten moaned, falling back against the stall door in a daze as heat ignited in his belly. his cock was tenting in his jeans, straining against the fabric at the thought of johnny fucking him, reducing him into a mess of incoherent moans. </p><p>
  <i>“i want you inside of me, wanna to feel your cock so bad” </i>
</p><p> <b>“don’t worry baby, next time i’ll have you drooling on my cock. for now, i want you to finger yourself, right as your ‘date’ wonders where you are. fitting for a slut like you, don’t you think?” </b> </p><p>ten felt his dick jolt, overwhelmed by all the fantasies flashing through his brain. he hastily shoved his jeans down, just enough that his ass cheeks bulged over the waistband. ten quickly shoved two fingers into this mouth, letting the saliva drip over them messily, uncaring of the drops hitting the floor. propping himself against the opposite wall he bent over slightly, reaching behind and shoving in two careless fingers, too worked up and burning hot. breathy pants of ‘johnny’ spilled out of ten’s mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out at a rapid pace, chasing a feeling he couldn’t quite achieve without the taller man. </p><p>the phone clenched in his other hand buzzed with a new message </p><p> <b>“i just know you’re doing so well baby, such a mess just from a few sentences? send a video and maybe you’ll get something i return.” </b> </p><p>ten scrambled to turn the camera on, clumsily filming his face, his flushed cheeks and spit slicked lips, watery eyes and helpless little noises, before raising the camera and angling it down to catch the arch of his back, the curve of his ass and the movement of his hand. “johnny” he moaned “want you so bad” </p><p> <b>“god, ten, i cant wait to be inside you, feel your tight heat on my cock. you feel so good baby, no one feels as good as you” </b> </p><p>ten sped up the pace of his hand, mind quickly filling with the thought of johnny, his big hands gripping his waist, his dick so warm and full inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p> <b>“fck ten u lookk s good, jst fr me”<br/>
“wnna b inside u s bad, feell ur tight heat onm y cock”<br/>
“no on e feels s good as u”<br/>
“fuc ur s hot”</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>ten let out a choked laugh at johnny’s butchered typing, and in the back of his mind he was proud he had that effect on the elder. </p><p>a minute later a video came through and the thumbnail pulled a long groan from ten’s swollen lips. ten watched as johnny’s big hand wrapped around his spent cock, tugging a few times as if spurted the last few droplets of come. johnny’s groans accompanied the sight and ten heard his name muttered. a message came just after </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p><b>“touch yourself baby, come for me” </b> </p><p>ten desperately wrapped his hand around his cock, closing his eyes to the sound of johnny moaning his name, envisioning the feel of his body pressed up against his back, the delicious weight of his cock rocking into him. it only took a handful of strokes before ten was coming, painting the stall wall and his stomach with white, shuddering at the intense feeling. </p><p>with heavy breaths ten filmed himself licking some of the come off his fingers, opening his mouth to showcase the mess on his tongue before swallowing with a wink. </p><p>ten didn’t bother looking at the reply, quickly remembering he was still in the bathroom and his date was presumable still outside (if he hadn’t left already). ten did his best fixing his appearance in the mirror but ultimately didn’t really care, he wouldn’t see this guy again. </p><p>as ten left he saw the guy (what was his name again?) still sitting at the table, an annoyed lilt to his face.</p><p>“what took you so long?” he huffed, looking up at ten’s approaching figure. ten felt uncomfortable as his eyes raked over his form and a smirk slowly spread over his face</p><p>“oh? what were you doing in there hmm? i get you that worked up? i would’ve been happy to help” he leered, standing up and reaching out to slide a hand over ten’s hip and grope his ass. </p><p>ten gave him an unamused glare, slapping the hand and pushing away from the guy, already reaching for his jacket. </p><p>with a snort ten replied “well if you must know” he started, looking at the other coyly. “i was two fingers deep and dripping wet thinking of a cock that isn’t yours whilst you sat out here admiring your reflection in the spoon and eating my cake” he smiled falsely, watching in satisfaction as the smirk slipped of the others face and morphed into a shocked scowl. </p><p>“it wasn’t nice meeting you” ten called out as he left, “but i supposed i owe you indirectly for the best sext of my life” he laughed, skipping out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>When ten got back to his apartment, he was shocked and annoyed (happy) to find Johnny sitting on their sofa, watching some korean drama. Ten dutifully ignored the warmth in his stomach and raised an eyebrow at the taller man, </p><p>“To what do I owe this blessèd visit” </p><p>Johnny snorted, rolling his eyes, “are you really going to continue avoiding me when ten minutes ago you were begging for my cock whilst you hid in the bathroom of your date?” </p><p>Ten’s brain battled over being stubbornly angry at the comment or being weirdly endeared by the others ability to snark him. Eventually the poor lonely gay side won and he shuffled over to the sofa, sitting down heavily with a huff. He grabbed Johnny’s arm and pulled it over his own shoulders, pressing into the elders warm side. </p><p>“And wipe the smirk off your face Suh” </p><p>-</p><p>Five minutes later Johnny turned to Ten, deep brown eyes staring into Ten’s soul. </p><p>“By the way, I feel it is my honourable duty to inform you, I am religious.“</p><p>Ten worried for a second, thoughts of being attacked by Johnny’s extremely Christian family for taking Johnny’s virginity when he was saving himself for marriage and therefore having to marry Johnny next week (which honestly didn’t seen too bad but Ten isn’t going to acknowledge that) running though his brain</p><p>“Me and my dick worship you and only you now. You must deal with the consequences.” </p><p>Ten stared at him blankly, refusing to give into the giggle bubbling inside his throat (though by Johnny’s delighted smile it didn’t work). He turned back to the tv, choosing to ignore the warm feeling in his chest and instead snuggling further into the side of his dork.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know right now this is pretty much just chartered smut but it is intended to kind of ?¿ have plot. </p><p>I think the next chapter is going to be more plot heavy..but I won’t promise anything </p><p>Also sorry that towards the end it changes from lapslock- I set my keyboard back to auto capitalisation recently and that’s when I wrote the last past.</p><p>Speaking of, sorry this chapter took a little while.</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comments and kudos appreciated! i respond to all.</p><p>i miss johnten, and johnten ff, it’s so empty now-a-days i just had to write something. in general there isn’t much new ten fan fiction and that is a tragedy.</p><p>i am planning on continuing this so bare with me :)</p><p>this hasn’t been beta read so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me so i can change them!</p><p>Edit: sorry guys this is the end. I’m not really into wayv anymore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>